vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Healthcare law
Right to receive treatment See: Medicare survey. Right to refuse treatment for oneself Do people have the right to decline medical treatment (whether for purposes of euthanasia, because they wish to trust in a higher power, or some other reason)? Right to refuse * - Patients have the right to decline treatment, provided they are mentally stable and of sound mind enough to grasp the consequences of such a decision. * — patients have the right to decline treatment, although if doctors believe that this will result in their death, patients are required to acknowledge that possibility or else accept treatment. * — patients have the right to decline treatment. * - Patients have the right do decline treatment, unless doctors believe this will result in their death. * — patients have the right to decline treatment. * — patients have the right to decline treatment in all jurisdictions, although some impose various conditions which must be satisfied first. No right to refuse *? Right of parents to refuse treatment for their children Do caregivers have the right to decline medical treatment for children in their care? Right to refuse * — it is considered the right of the parents to decide what treatment is to be given. No right to refuse * - Parents cannot refuse compulsory vaccinations for childeren. * — it is a legal requirement to secure medical attention for people under your care, and if any harm results from failure to do, you are considered criminally responsible for it. * - Illegal do deny treatment to people under your care. * — the government considers there to be an obligation to seek medical treatment for children. * — to a greater or lesser degree, all jurisdictions impose an obligation to seek medical treatment for children. Use of alternative medicine If patients wish to use methods of treatment which are outside mainstream medical practice, and which regular doctors do not believe can work, does the system support that choice? Supported by the system * - Support is provided for those who wish to use traditional (folklore, natural, etc.) medicine. * — limited support is provided for those who wish to employ traditional cures from local folk-lore, although doctors are required to warn patients that most doctors do not believe in the effectiveness of such treatments. Not supported * - Alternative medicine not expressely prohibited, but not supported by mainstream medicine. Alternative medicine practioners may not call themselves doctors of medicine, nor are they allowed to wear white coats. * — medical treatments not endorsed by mainstream medicine are considered the equivalent of no treatment at all. Those who chose to use these treatments for themselves are considered to have declined treatment, while those to chose to use these treatments for their dependents are considered to have (illegally) withheld treatment. Those who promote treatments which mainstream doctors cannot prove the effectiveness of can be charged with false advertising causing injury or death. * — non-mainstream medicine does not have any place in the Trinian national health system, although patients who wish to employ it are able to do so for themselves. * — no major health providers make use of alternative medicine, although there is no great difficulty in working outside the system, and traditional remedies are relatively popular. Abortion See: Abortion. Euthanasia See: Euthanasia. Category:Law